Gabriel Adams
This Character Belongs To Rhea And Can Be Found Here ''' ''Please Note:'' This Character Is Under Construction.' 'Gabriel Adams, born with the name ''Gavri'el''''', is a dragon. He is the son of two royal dragons, Askolan and Zyreph. He had two older brothers, Za'ka and K'ver. Gavri'el was considered the runt of his clutch, being the last to hatch and smaller then his brothers. Biography Early Life Gavri'el was born in a time of war. The humans, knights especially, hunted his kind for glory. His kin was killed for their luminous scales and sharp teeth. There was a faction of dragons that preferred to hide away and try to live their lives peacefully while other dragons wanted to openly fight the humans for their freedom. His parents were of the latter. Ever since his father, Askolan, lost a leg to a knight, hate had fueled him. Gavri'el was born in a large wooded area that is modernly known as The Black Forest, located in Germany. He was born in a clutch of two other dragon eggs. His brothers both hatched a full day before he did, Gavri'el being smaller and weaker then both of his siblings. He was the runt. As time wore on and they grew older, Gavri'el was picked on as they play-fought. His siblings often played too rough and ended up hurting their brother. Once they ventured out of the cave a year after their birth, they flew for the first time and Gavri'el discovered his true strength. His small size and swift movements suited flying much better then his brothers' brute strength did. From here on out, Askolan and Zyreph trained their children. They taught them to hate humans and how to kill them. Za'ka and K'ver followed their parents' every word and were excellent in everything they did. Gavri'el, however, questioned his parents. He wondered why they fought the humans, why they couldn't just live peacefully. His brothers were perfect while he was the problem child, per se. The hatchlings were only two years old when the humans found their den and attacked. Somehow, they had learned of their presence in the forest and several knights and soldiers assembled to attack them. Askolan and Zyreph tried to get their children to safety, but there were too many. Arrows were shot at their wings, preventing them from flying. Then they rushed at them with swords drawn. Though they killed many, their parents could not last forever against the force that raged against them. Za'ka and K'ver attacked next, anger fueling their actions and not a thought in their heads except revenge. If two experienced dragons could not defeat them, how could two children? Za'ka and K'ver were killed by the men in armor. Gavri'el was the only one to survive. His speed in the air granted him a quick get away, but not without injury. Several holes had been shot through his wings and he could only travel so far before they gave out on him. He fell to the ground, gaining even more injuries. He lay there for what felt like days, only half-conscious. A human showed up eventually and though he tried to scare him away, the human was persistent. He was different from the ones that attacked and killed his family. No matter how much Gavri'el roared or swatted at him, he would not leave. He sat there for hours until Gavri'el finally gave up. Then he approached the injured dragon and used herbs to heal his wounds. Gavri'el was cautious though. He had developed a sudden hatred for the humans and would not be so quick to delve into his naiveness again. As time wore on, however, his defenses fell. He saw that Merrik Williams - that was the humans name as he had learned - was not like the other humans. He loved dragons and wished only to help them. The human told Gavri'el of his past; how he grew up in a village that idolized killing dragons while he loved the creatures. When they found they could not change they young boy's opinion, they ousted him. He had been traveling on his own for quite some time, tracking dragons and learning everything he could about them. Months passed and no matter how much he wanted Merrik to leave, the human never did. They soon got used to each others presence and became friends. The anger that grew in his heart at his parents death subsided as he spent more time with Merrik. He found that not all humans were bad and his hatred would be reserved for those who desired his kin's blood. They developed a symbiotic relationship. Gavri'el provided food and shelter for the human, while Merrik taught Gavri'el of the human world. And, despite all that had happened to him, Gavri'el still found himself interested. It was during one of Merrik's trips into the local villages that Gavri'el was too curious. He flew overhead, a bit too close, to observe. The soldiers posted in the city noticed him, however, and attacked. When Merrik tried to stop them, they in turn attacked him, seeing how he was loyal to the dragons. Angered, Gavri'el dove into the village to fend of Merrik's attackers. After killing several of them, he enveloped Merrik in his claws and carried him away. He was injured fatally, however. An arrow had been thrust into his gut and Gavri'el was unable to do anything. He did not know how the humans treated their wounds, nor could he simply bring him to a healer. They would let him die for fraternizing with dragons. With no other option, Gavri'el simply watched Merrik as his health deteriorated. It was on the fourth day when his snout touched the bloodied side of his human friend. The wound closed up and within seconds, he was awake. With Merrik healed with this strange magic, the two became closer then before. They did not know what this ability was and wished to know more. They searched for lost legends and older dragons who knew of this strange ability. They came upon a dragon, one that was several hundred years old, who told them of Gavri'el's ability. It was magic. Some dragons had a small affinity for magic but it was a rare occurrence. Those born with the ability were said to accomplish great things in their lives. Of course, Gavri'el started to experiment with his new found power. He discovered that what ever he wanted to happen, happened. It did, however, draw upon his own energy as though he were physically doing it himself. It took him months to finally discover how to work it. Merrik encouraged this as well. After all, he was infatuated with dragons and finding out more about them always intrigued him. The Dragon War Though they wished to stay clear of the fighting, they knew they could not be selfish. If they showed both the humans and the dragons that they could co-exist, the fighting would end. The journeyed everywhere they could; human villages, kings, dragon hoards, in hopes that they could change everything. More often then naught, they refused and chased off. They were too set in their ways to change, though that did not stop the odd pair. Even the drakes that preferred to hide started showing themselves to the humans and fought. Dragon-kind was dwindling. It was during this time that Merrik became different. Instead of his usual happiness, he became withdrawn and quiet. He welcomed any fight that he got into and enjoyed showing people that he was the one that was powerful. Merrik told Gavri'el that this fighting and winning would gain them popularity and thus alert both dragons and humans to their cause. Thought he was unsure of his true motives, Gavri'el followed Merrik's plans. When the human told him that they could conquer lands and force humans and dragons to obey their will, he obeyed reluctantly. He was scared of loosing the only friend he ever had. A Kings Pet With Merrik on his back, Gavri'el conquered a small kingdom in northern Germany. They killed the king and anyone loyal to him. Merrik became the new king with Gavri'el as his bodyguard of sorts. He guarded his friend, keeping him from harm, and patrolled the kingdom. WWII Modern Day Appearance Dragon Form Compared to his siblings and others of his kind, Gavri'el would be considered small. While his brothers were well muscled and strong, he was considered weak. Instead of brute strength, however, he was built for agility and speed. His slim, worm-like build is perfect for flying. Gavri'el has dull red-brown scales, covered in scars, burns, and even some missing from years of fights. His eyes are a vivid orange color, matching glowing embers. Spikes run along the length of his neck and tail, protecting his limbs from attacks, though his scales alone deflect many human, and non-human, weapons. He also has several spikes, or horns, protruding from the back of his head. His wings have a leathery appearance, and double as his front legs, making him a four-limbed dragon, instead of six-limbed. Human Form As a human, Gavri'el calls himself Gabriel Adams, a name he has been fond of for quite some time. He almost mimics his stature in his draconic form; instead of bulging muscles like his siblings had, he is thin and could be considered lanky. Don't think that this means he is weak, however. He still has a well muscled body and has supernatural strength that rivals a humans strength. He has dirty blonde, curly hair, and blue-green eyes. His voice is deep, but smooth, even with an underlying guttural accent that one would mistake as a slight German accent, though in reality it is a draconic growl. He claims to be somewhere around 28 years old and 6 foot 2 inches tall. Along with supernatural strength, he has heightened senses [ smell and hearing especially ] and heightened speed and agility. The strain of keeping himself in this super-human form for long periods of time burns a lot of energy. Thus, the easiest possible way to note a dragon in their human form would be to pay attention to their diet: dragons are mostly carnivorous, and can take their meat either cooked or rare. In either form, their metabolisms require huge amounts of food, and that much meat isn’t exactly cheap. He cannot go more then a month without transforming back into his dragon form. If he goes too long without changing, he could turn into a dragon at a moment's notice. Personality Early Life Currently Abilities Magic Gabriel's magic is not as strong as a witches, but he has ways of expanding its limits. To use magic, it draws upon his own energy, but he can redirect that and have the energy taken from something else. As long as he knows the words, he can do almost anything. Category:Male Category:Male OC Category:Male Character Category:Supernatural OC Category:Fandomless Category:Fantasy Lore Category:Dragon OC